


Bardock's Fall

by Jakei



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakei/pseuds/Jakei
Summary: Courtesy to Dragon Ball Super: Broly, which correlates with Dragon Ball Minus, we see that Bardock brings on his final stand off against Freeza. But what happened in between? Why did Bardock make the decision to confront Freeza? Just how much did he suffer prior to facing him? In this one-shot, you as the reader get to see my own interpretation as I fill in the enigmatic blanks.





	Bardock's Fall

"Bardock, it's been more than three weeks now and nothing has happened still. Why can't we just go out there and get Kakarot?"

Inside their little home were Bardock and Gine, both two low-class individuals of a warrior race, parents to their second-born son who the former had made the personal decision of sending away due to personal suspicions—much for the boy's protection and overall safety. As Gine was just a few yards away from Bardock, said Saiyan had his hands down on a table before him as he looked down. For the past few moments now, he had been constantly thinking about the current situation. Sure, Gine wanted to go back and retrieve their son. The scarred warrior wanted to do so just as much as his mate did, but he knew that he had to control himself.

_We just have to wait a little while longer._

"You haven't been checking up there, have you?" Gine asked. Despite the fact that she was worried about Kakarot, she also held great concern for Bardock. She hoped that he realized just how much potential danger he was putting himself in by heading up to the skies to check on the main person who had been watching over them. She now understood why he had his suspicions, but she didn't want anything to snap just because he had to be audacious.

"For whatever reason, Freeza is still up there hovering over us. If he would have been gone for a few weeks, I would have gone and gotten our son by now but he hasn't moved an inch yet. I still don't feel sure and I'm not going to take that chance."

Gine took a deep breath and motioned her eyes down to the floor of their home. Just right in the corner of her eye was the very same incubator that Gine had her baby boy in for the past couple years now prior to sending him off to a different world. She had grown far too accustomed to Kakarot being in that thing and seeing him would even put a smile on her face. Now with the nursing capsule empty, she also felt a void. Though she didn't expect it to be to the same extent, she wondered if Bardock felt something, too.

"You've still been going up there to check and see if Freeza is there?" Bardock noted the tone in her voice raising as she took a few steps closer to him. "You realize that's dangerous, right? If Freeza suspects you're-"

"So what!?" Bardock cut her off. Seeing as to how his quick outbusrt caused Gine to jump, Bardock immediately calmed down and turned his head to look over his shoulders. Just as soon as he saw a pair of eyes looking onto them in secret, the person watching instantly took off. Bardock let out a simple gruff before looking back to Gine. With his composure now leveled, he resumed speaking. "I'm more justified to be suspecting anything than Freeza is at all. He's worried about a Super Saiyan—a fairy tale. And he just remains directly over us without any reason at all. He has every combatant sent back here and has yet to give us any further info." Bardock crossed one arm as he began to rub his chin. "Something isn't right and I know it."

Gine could only shake her head and paced opposite of Bardock, placing her back against the wall. There was just something about him and his intuition. For as long as she knew him, Bardock was definitely one to think things out more than most other Saiyans she knew. Most of the time Bardock was right and for that reason, she just couldn't simply refute him, for history showed time and time again. Innately, Gine felt something was up also, yet she had only been worried about her son, who she really wanted back safe and sound on Planet Vegeta. But for all she knew, who was to say that their world was really safe right now?

"Bardock...I have to get ready for work. Things will be up and running soon."

Bardock removed himself from the nearby table and approached his woman. As he got closer, the two of them touched arms, tails wagging in near perfect synch. For a mere moment that felt like minutes, Bardock and Gine remained silent as they looked into one another's eyes. Bardock had a big hunch that today would be very telling, though this was the only hunch that he made sure to not communicate with Gine. So as far as he was concerned, Gine had absolutely no idea what he was up to.

"Have you heard any word from Toma or the others?"

Bardock shook his head. He recalled what his comrade informed him after calling Toma and the others and he was somewhat disappointed. "Leke told me that Toma and the others haven't heard of any order at all to return home…and they're still not here." And yet, this was another thing that only fueled his own apprehension.

Gine could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't feeling easy at the thought of Toma and the others not being able to contact him after they landed on Planet Meat. Neither he nor Leke managed to get through to them.

"Don't tell me you think something's up…"

Only after moments of doing so did Bardock notice that he and Gine had their tails softly wrapped around another. Upon not only seeing and feeling this, he separated their tails and backed away. "Just only makes me more suspicious." Turning around, Bardock began to find his way out the room.

"Don't forget your scouter!"

"Don't need it."

As Bardock walked out the room, spotted one of Gine's working partners beginning to ready meat that they'll be preparing in just a moment's notice. This working partner of Gine was the same woman who had been eavesdropping on them both and Bardock knew this, though she just put a smile up on her face and greeted him. "Good morning, Mister Bardock."

"Mornin'," was all the Saiyan replied before stepping out into open space, just where the sun was beating down on everyone that was outside. Despite being surrounded by this for the past few weeks, Bardock could still almost not take in just how many Saiyans were together at once. He could hear people laughing and socializing as if nothing was going on. Hell, he couldn't remember seeing such a thing from when he himself was a mere child. Even though part of him found the sight quite appealing, he still couldn't believe that out of all these people, none of them managed to suspect a thing. In fact, it even disgusted him. Were all his people this simple minded? How come none could manage to suspect a thing was going on? Was he the only one who even noticed that Freeza were right over them like flies on shit?

The very fact that his own peers were this naive just began to piss him off.

"Hey, Mister Bardock!"

Hearing the voices of a kid and the stampeding feet of a few more, the Saiyan looked over down at a few children who were running over to him with their tails wagging, displaying their jubilant nature like a dog would upon seeing its owner return home after a long day's absence. Not wanting to be too dismissive of them, he greeted the children.

"What are you little rascals up to?"

"A few other kids and I are gonna get together and have a personal fighting contest!" a little Saiyan girl excitedly shouted. "Do you wanna be our judge?"

Bardock was dead silent upon being requested to spectate and judge a battle between children, though he knew how much it meant to them. They were yet to be certified combatants that would be permitted to go out and conquer worlds and they felt as if fighting and horsing around made them worthy in some way. Bardock would know as he himself felt the same way as a young boy. He took pride in seeing any young Saiyan growing strong, but he had other things to currently take care of. "Sorry but I can't. I have other things to tend to."

"Aww, too bad," one of the others said.

"Hey, we'll just get him over there!"

"That's Mister Leke! Let's go get him!"

With no hesitation, the children ran past Bardock and took off, shouting Leke's name in hopes that he would judge their little fighting contest that they had planned. Bardock looked over at Leke, gave him a subtle smile, then turned away. As soon as he made that turn, his smile vanished. He couldn't put it in words, but Bardock could feel it in his very bone. The same little rush he got before a big fight was taking place right now, all to the point that his tail had been involuntarily wagging from side to side as he walked.

"Oh, shemwun luhks laik he kant wheit tah gut tah sumthin!" a Saiyan shouted with his mouthful, blatantly referring to Bardock.

Bardock merely acknowledged the Saiyan with a look and kept on walking. As he continued his path, Bardock had greeted a few familiar folk here and there, steadily increasing his altitude until he had been well above in the sky, before many others. Getting to a point where his fellow Saiyans appeared as ants to him, he felt as if he was in the clear.

Knowing a remote spot on the total opposite side of where he had been appearing to go, Bardock turned around and took off that very direction. As he did so, he continued to elevate himself even higher in the sky.

"Freeza's ship has been there for far too long…" Bardock commented to himself. He knew for a fact that all of the Saiyans wouldn't make it home at the same time after being ordered to go back home. It would take a few weeks, to maybe a month for all of them to make it back home at the same time. "If Freeza's still up there, then that's all I need to know."

* * *

"Looooord Freeeeza…"

A blue little imp came from behind, levitating as she neared her master. On the side of Freeza was a small yellow being who went by the name of Kikono. He had been Freeza's most trusted advisor for the longest, as had been Beriblu. The former was trusted due to him aiding in advancing a grand lot to the technology of the Cold Force, which was the Freeza Force before Freeza himself had received his inauguration—so to speak. He was the one to make the scouters and innovate them and even the ships that Cold and Freeza used. Sure, Kikono wasn't strong, but he was an invaluable asset to have.

"What is it, Beriblu?" Kikono asked.

Beriblu rolled her eyes over to Kikono before opening her mouth. "Now did I say Lord Freeza or did I say Kikono?"

Kikono smacked his lips and turned around. _Whatever._

Freeza, for some reason, couldn't help but remain in his hoverchair, looking through the window down at the marvelous sight at the round, green orb known as Planet Vegeta. Sure, the planet had a mesmerizing appearance, but he felt things would be better without it—well for him, at least. "What is it, Beriblu?" Freeza asked.

"A few scouts have been reporting there to be a Saiyan coming up at high levels on Planet Vegeta sporadically these past few weeks, sometimes even momentarily coming into Planet Vegeta's stratosphere."

Hearing that had Kikono's antenna twitch a bit. "That sounds like something that should be looked in to me…"

"Given that you two have known me long enough, you ought to already be well cognizant as to what I am currently thinking right now, yes…?"

Both Kikono and BeryBlu nodded, answering Freeza's question.

"Someone has been coming out to check up on the ship," BeryBlu informed. "Reports say he is out there right now."

"Is that so? Seems to me we have a suspicious little scamp." Freeza's lips turned into a grin. "So far, how many ships remain until the rest of the Saiyans return to their little nest?"

"A few more weeks from what I last checked," Kikono responded.

"Though Prince Vegeta and his little crew should have been back on Planet Vegeta by now given the distance they travelled to their assigned world. They should have been back on Planet Vegeta by now."

"That is true…" Kikono said. "Maybe we should try to contact him."

"Oh, no worries," Freeza said. "These past few weeks, I have seen thousands of Saiyan ships passing by and making their way onto Planet Vegeta. Asides from those low-levels Dodoria took upon himself to have some fun with, we can do with some little Saiyans to keep around."

"But you were so intent on de-"

"I know what I initially had planned, Kikono…" Freeza slowly turned his head over to his little advisor, who had shut up the moment Freeza decided to cut him off. "The point is, these Saiyans, without their entire race, are virtually no threat to me at all in any begin with."

"Very well, so I'll go and call off the surprise attack I had planned for Vegeta and his little gang." With that being said, BeriBlu did make sure to take her leave.

Once BeriBlu was out of earshot, Kikono decided to speak up. "Though what about our little wanderer?"

"Hehehe…" The little wine that Freeza had remaining in his cup was something he slowly tilted until wine that had the color of blood began to spill onto the cool floor. "Send some men to have their fun"

"As you wish, my Lord."

Things were finally getting interesting.

* * *

Bardock, who was well above the clouds of his own planet by now, kept his eyes on what he was sure had been the ship of Planet Vegeta. Being a Saiyan, he had was able to see at a much superior distance than a lot of other specimen, something that was a God given advantage for battle and any other cause in the universe. As he got higher and higher, the Saiyan could slowly make out of the ship, which was a definite sign that he was entering his planet's stratosphere.

In mid-air, he had been thinking to himself the entire time. He knew that as an individual, he was absolutely no match for Freeza, but he'd be no Saiyan if he didn't try to at least make out what was going on in the first place to begin with. He, much like Gine, wanted to go back and get his son, but he knew it wasn't safe. Regardless, Bardock was satisfied with one thing. "Kakarot will realize I've saved his life...and he will be thankful for it. He and Raditz will meet...and my sons will be together and hopefully safe." That's all he wanted. If he were to die this very day, then his only wish would be for at least one of his son's to prevail.

Being as concentrated as he was on his thoughts, Bardock had let himself go astray from reality for a split second, which was something he didn't really think would come back to bite him.

But boy was he wrong.

Bardock's eyes widened as he saw a light yellow beam coming directly for him. The low-class Saiyan came to an absolute stop and put his arms right over his face, being that he wasn't given enough time to move out of the way. With such force coming at him, Bardock had been propelled back by hundreds of miles at insane speeds.

As he was being brought down due to the chi attack, Bardock looked at all angles, spotting fleeting movements from a myriad of people at once. He moved out of the way at the last second before crashing into the ground and managed to redirect the ball of energy back up in the process with a punt.

Now that he was right back on land and managed to get his footing, Bardock stood up straight and erect. He didn't have a scouter but even he could feel the presence of those who made it a task to take him out.

Bardock, who had his eyes down on his feet, could make out many feet of others that had him encircled. Not a word shared and all the suspicions that he had finally came as confirmation. "The outskirts of Planet Vegeta...right here…" Bardock looked up to face the eyes of the man right before him. "You all die."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" A group of men began to laugh.

Bardock took insult to their laughter and jumped straight to business. Seeing he didn't have time to play with these fools, he wasn't even going to bother talking. Jumping directly for the man ahead of him, Bardock made sure he caught his attention.

"Shoot him!"

Bardock knew that guns were pointed at him from behind though he continued at the man anyway. Ensuring to execute perfect timing, the scarred warrior performed a spinning flip right above the man's head, the very same man that had been shot by more energy attacks from a gun at once.

Coming back down, Bardock slid a bit through the ground prior to coming to a stop. Right before him was the man who had been struck. Seeing him all still and froze had Bardock decide to take advantage and finish him off. However, before he could, a soldier blindsided him with a surprise deck to the face.

Bardock went with the flow of the motion, going down due to being punched. While doing so, he performed a cartwheel and kicked away a soldier that had approached him from the other side. He wasted no time and shot right at the other man and elbowed him in the left eye, purposely aiming for his scouter so that the broken shards could pierce his sockets.

A screeching yell came from the man due to having his eye penetrated. Bardock quickly ascended to the sky and backed up as he flew, keeping an eye out on all the others that came at him simultaneously.

As he backed up, Bardock's eyes were darting from person to person. He tried to make a quick count of these men but couldn't just in time. He came to an absolute halt due to being kneed right in the back. And with this sudden stop and sharp pain that went up his spine, came an opening. He received a right hook to the face and a knee to the gut by two different men.

It was painful but regardless, there was no taking breaks. Bardock rammed the back of his head into the man that was behind him, grabbed said man by the shoulders, and used him as leverage to pick himself up and kick away the two other soldiers in the process. Making his way behind yet another one, Bardock wrapped his arms around his throat and began to squeeze tightly.

Keeping a nice grip on him, Bardock ascended into the sky with him close. As he got higher and higher, the Saiyan continued to ram his knee into the man's spine until he heard a crack that elicited a howling yell. Sure that he wouldn't be able to retaliate, the Saiyan proceeded to snap his neck right then and there before he pushed him down and fired off an attack that rendered a hole through his chest. The ball of energy that had blown through one man had plummetted down until it blew up right in another enemy's face; an instant kill.

Looking all around his surroundings, it became apparent that these lot were like roaches; kill one and two more just pop out of nowhere. "Persistent bunch…"

He swatted away an oncoming energy attack, grabbed a punch from the side, and blocked a punch with his knee that had been aimed to his hip, as well as grabbing a fist with his last free hand. Bardock had a tight hold on the men who were beside him and pulled them together until their faces smashed with one another's. He raised his free leg and kicked the third soldier in the throat, exerting sufficient force to kill him upon impact.

Bardock looked down on the remaining soldiers, all of whom merely had energy guns in their hands. Seeing them all stuck in one place, Bardock decided to make a comment. "Are you going to stand there or fight!?"

"I don't get it…" a Freeza Soldier told the other, "we're teaming up on this low-level scum and yet he's making easy work out of us!"

"We need reinforcements!"

Seeing the panic in not only their body language, but tone of voice, the Saiyan's confidence had shot through the roof.

"Come on, send them!" Bardock shot toward them all at blazing speed. "You all don't think I've been in similar or worse circumstances!? I know all your stupid little tricks!"

Coming down, Bardock punched down on a man so hard that his face formed a great crack into the ground with a shattered skull. Bardock placed his left hand over his right shoulder and blasted a soldier in the face before shooting off at the other, headbutting him so hard in the chest that the wind was taken out of him. The low-level Saiyan warrior then flipped backward onto his two feet and sent another to oblivion with a blast so powerful that they had been reduced to ashes.

Breathing slightly heavier than usual, the seasoned fighter felt as if he got a decent warm-up. As soon as he looked up into the sky, he began to bubble with rage. "Freeza...you're really going through with this." As his anger grew, the heavier he started to breathe. Huffing and puffing, Bardock was on the verge of letting his pure rage take over. "After all we did for you...you betray us!" Getting ready to shoot off after Freeza, Bardock began to take off. "YOU'LL PA-!"

**BAM**

"Gotcha, you Saiyan bastard!" The man who had gotten hit by multiple attacks at once managed to survive and got Bardock at his most open moment. He latched onto whatever he could grab and it just so happened to be Bardock's tail. The Saiyan could feel his power and energy sapping by the second and he knew he had to do something if he wanted to get out of this alive.

Bardock rammed his elbow into the man's chest, yet it had no impact at all given that he was much weaker.

"Aww, is the wittle Saiyan havin trouble now!? What happened to that power you had just moments ago?"

Going into a deep sweat now, Bardock didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last until he was rendered unconscious. Sure enough he had his tail grabbed before but he never trained it.

"You damn simian…" yet another soldier, the one who lost his eye, came down right before Bardock. Coming at him with a strong punch to the stomach, Bardock doubled over and began to fall, though upon being grabbed by the chin, he was coerced to remain on his feet. "You think it's fun…" he punched him across the face. "To be…" and another strike. "taken a fool…by…" cocking back for the last time, he began to put everything into this. "YOU!"

Bardock had been clocked so hard that he was confused in regards to if his jaw had been dislocated or not. But for sure, he could not only feel but see blood coming out his own mouth like water from a faucet.

"Keep hold of him," the man said as he took a giant leap backward. "Try to time this perfectly so you don't get killed, eh?"

"Just hurry up already and kill this bastard!"

Bardock felt as if he were going to fall flat on his face due to his tail being grabbed but as luck would have it, the squeeze wasn't that tight enough to render him out of commission at a moment's notice. Despite it being damn near impossible, Bardock had to find a way. And such an only could be done through…

Grit.

With all the lives he had taken. The many times he put himself and others in the position to fight for their lives...and the times that he had to save Gine, now the mother of his children. He couldn't help but think that it was all for nothing. In the back of his mind, he knew there was a reason for everything, but like this?

He used those emotions to give him the strength-the strength needed to overcome.

Bardock let out a resonating battle cry and yanked his own tail away from the grip of the man behind him. As soon as he was released, Bardock grabbed the man's head with his two hands and rammed the tip of his knee onto the soldier's chin various times before pushing him down and stomping on his nuts angrily.

Just as he remembered the other opponent, Bardock turned right around. Yet all he could see was just another attack coming his way. This time however, he wasn't able to defend himself. As he was engulfed by the attack, Bardock planted his feet into the ground to at least try and remain standing. Through it all, he tried to hold in the scream because of the pain of the attack practically scorching him as it tore his skin open subsequent to ruining his armor.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the man laughed. "You poor, poor fool. You thought that yourself, one Saiyan, could possibly stand up to the Freeza Force? Some fool you are, hahahahahahahaha…ha…" his eyes began to flutter, him not being sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. "Ha…."

Bardock could be seen, his feet more than just a few inches into the ground, remaining up tall. Blood leaked down from his very head down to his arms but the man was still alive. He looked dead into the only remaining soldier's eyes and didn't utter a word.

"You…" Bardock's only current remaining opposer began to back away. "You...you're supposed to be just another low-level...h-how could you take all that and live!?"

Bardock had to grind his teeth before he found himself losing control due to rage. "I'm not…" he clenched his fist as he began to shake. "JUST ANY LOW-LEVEL WARRIOR!" Bardock shot off the ground and right at his last obstacle to Freeza.

Immediately after letting out yet another battle-cry, Bardock uppercut the inferior fighter with so much force that he had been lifted off his feet. BThe battle worn warrior proceeded to follow him and even maneuvered behind the soldier, to which he got ahold of his shoulders and cocked his leg back to bring it forth. Right before Bardock rammed his knee into the man's back, he made sure to let go so that he could be sent further into the air.

As quickly as he could, Bardock rocketed up until he was at the man's altitude, locked his fist together, then raised them above and behind his own head. Putting all his force into it, the Saiyan came down and squished the weakling's very skull—there being the sounds of cracking with blood gushing out his very eyes. He was dead no longer than having being hit by that final strike.

Huffing and puffing, Bardock could feel himself beginning to faint. In order to properly catch his breath, the injured man came back down until he touched ground. "I need...to save my people." He was running low on stamina and strength even but that wasn't going to stop him. He didn't care that he was a low-class warrior, nor did he care that he was only one man.

**"I'm gonna change** **this!**"

With nothing but determination and one singular goal to keep himself pushing forward, Bardock took off into the skies yet again.

* * *

"That Saiyan sure did a number on those soldiers…"

Kikono, Beriblu, and Freeza had all overheard everything over the scouters of the soldiers that they had sent to take care of this lone Saiyan warrior. Though none were surprised that a Saiyan was capable of so much, they were taken aback by how he still managed to stand after taking so much.

"You underestimated him," BeriBlu told her fellow advising partner. "Just because that Saiyan is a low-level warrior, it doesn't mean that you send any of our low-level fighters out to oppose him."

"And as proven by this…" Freeza started, "A Saiyan who is a low-class will always outrank any of my men who are also deemed low-levels as well. Saiyan standards are much different than what I have established with you lot. Even so, he'll just die like the rest."

"What now?" Kikono questioned.

"Open the hatch," Freeza ordered.

Though Freeza had the power to destroy entire planets, such was something he never did whenever he felt like on a simple whim. Erasing whole worlds from existence wasn't his duty, though the person with said profession did give him permission to dispose of Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants whenever time he so pleased. And since that had been authorized to him a long, long time ago...Freeza had finally decided:

Now was that time.

**"I say it's long overdue that I brought in the fireworks."**

* * *

Soaring through the warm skies of Planet Vegeta, hot air brushing off your singed and aching body, mentally preparing yourself for what is most definitely an inevitable death, is not a circumstance any would enjoy to find themselves in.

"Why couldn't any of the others put two and two together?" Bardock questioned to himself angrily as he flew. He knew that despite his efforts, it would all be for a naught, and because of this, he was mad at everything; Freeza, the world, his own people...and even himself. Thinking on it now, Bardock started to regret his past decisions.. "For crying out loud, why didn't I bother to tell any of the others? Even if chances are they wouldn't believe me, I'd probably still get a few like minded people to help me out. WHY DIDN'T I THINK THIS THROUGH GOD DAMMIT!"

That was when it clicked in his head. "Wait...it's not too late. I can still tell the others." Enhancing the velocity of his speed, Bardock made it his personal mission to warn the other Saiyans and even tell them that they had to work with him in hopes of fighting off Freeza. If he could make it in time, then all hope truly wasn't lost. One sole Saiyan couldn't do it on his own but an entire race of warriors banding together could take on anything.

"I can still tell them…" Bardock had a little smile. "I can tell them and word would go to King Vegeta. It's not too late!" Bardock pushed his flight to the very limit.

As he continuously flew, Bardock managed to make out there being a great amount of people flying toward him. Already well aware that they couldn't be Saiyans, he knew exactly what the deal was. Turning his head over to look across his other shoulder, Bardock could see even more. "So I'm the main target, huh? Just how scared are you of **ONE Saiyan**, Freeza?"

Bardock didn't bother to wait and see the faces of his approaching enemies. Being the hyperactive warrior that he was, the Saiyan sprung right into action. Flying over, Bardock began to spin all around and incessantly change his position in the air for the sole purpose of dodging energy attacks aimed right for him. Getting to the next person, Bardock elbowed one man right in the face. He went falling that instant, though said Saiyan couldn't care less and moved on right for the next.

Two men coming at him and he just started flying at a different angle so he could bypass the two men. Turning right around immediately after passing them up, Bardock grabbed the men by their arms and pulled them close so that the oncoming attacks could cause them harm and not them. Once they fell, Bardock fired off two individual waves of energy from both palms of his hand, striking two separate Freeza Soldiers from afar.

Purposely leaning forward, Bardock JUST barely evaded another attack that came from behind. Moving his right hand directly under his left armpit, he then blasted a hole straight through the man who attempted a surprise attack on him. Grabbing said man by the arm, Bardock turned around, spinning at incredulous speeds. The feet of the dead soldier he had been using came to his benefit given that the men that neared him had all been kicked away.

Tossing him away, Bardock threw the dead men into one another and shot them both to hell-no hesitation. Just as he turned around, Bardock had been clocked directly in the face. The punch had Bardock go back a few yards, though he quickly caught his balance and turned around.

"You're pretty good for just a low-level," a tall lanky pink skinned man commented. "Perhaps too good…"

Bardock remained hovered in the sky, his eyes locked onto this last man's face. "More of you bastards are coming, aren't' you?"

"Hehehehehehehe. That's right. You and the rest of your people die here."

The scarred warrior clenched his left fist and scowled. "Over my dead body…!" Showcasing insane speed, the two individuals clashed at one another instantaneously, their fists colliding and there being enough force to result in a minor shockwave. Bardock swatted away an incoming kick though had been struck by a punch to the kidney that followed. Sucking up the pain, he immediately came back with a punch to the face and a one-two piece that followed.

Both hits were taken well but the Saiyan didn't have the word 'stop' in his personal vocabulary. He continued with a punch to the liver, then to the temple, including a roundhouse kick to the neck.

"Fufufu...is that all you got?"

Wanting to pull away, Bardock found himself unable due to his leg being grabbed. "Son of a…"

**BAM!**

The Saiyan was rendered a punishing blow to the gut, one so powerful that not only was the wind knocked out of him, but blood as well. "Aghk!" Despite the rumbling torture going on within his internal system as as well as the external, aching pain, the Saiyan only knew to push on. Balling his fist, Bardock came back up, howling as he did. The uppercut Bardock rendered this man was powerful enough to form a gap between them, too.

If he were to continue fighting him, then that would leave the brave Saiyan with very little to no time in regards to reacting at all. Needing to leave, Bardock shot off as fast as he could. Despite the ever so increasing number of man continuously coming for him, Bardock ran through them all with very little difficulty, his eyes still on for Freeza.

"It's still not too late…" Bardock mumbled. "Still...I can get the others." Spinning past another person, he planted his foot atop the next and jumped forth at the other, kneeing him in the nose prior to continuing his path.

The closer and closer he got to the area that Gine lived, Bardock's heart was beginning to fill up with hope. Due to so many Saiyans being back home, just only if he managed to get enough together, they could probably make a true change.

Once he finally managed to make it there, Bardock looked down at his Saiyan people, all of whom were slowly beginning to turn their heads and look up. Huffing and puffing, Bardock was hoping that everyone had been looking up ahead at him, though right out the corner out of his eye, he could see a soldier of Freeza that was very well doing the same thing.

His eyes widening, Bardock's gut began to turn. No, not because of the horrible pain that resided there, but because of his intuition. This intuition...was the very thing that saved his life and had him save his own people lives on many occasions. Such intuition...was what had him and Gine come to bond...such intuition was what saved his son. Despite all of the benefits said intuition has rendered Bardock…

He turns around and sees a giant red ball entering the atmosphere of their world. Seeing such a thing, Bardock's heart dropped, but even still, he wasn't just going to sit back. Who gave a hell if he was one man? That one man was still a Saiyan, so he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He was going to protect him as well as his people and they'd come out on top!

This...was his chance.

His anger coming over him for the last time, Bardock built up the pressure into his chest and let out a ferocious scream—a scream of the very man who he had been working for, the son of their former ruler who'd never turn his back on the Saiyans without reason. After putting his fears, hatred, sadness, and regret into it all, Bardock couldn't bring himself to hold it in anymore.

He had a bright, blue ball of energy waiting.

With his mouth wide open and salivated teeth showing, he managed to shout only one name.

"**Freeza!"**


End file.
